


The Sad Story (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Fenris/F!Hawke Podfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Euthanasia, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loss, Romance, Sorrow, Tranquil Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finds Hawke has been made tranquil. It is unfair to her to leave her as she is. He must set her free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad Story (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sad Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459639) by [Glyphron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron). 



> My friend Glyphron kindly offered a few of her fics to be recorded, and this is the first. I hope you all enjoy and give the rest of her fics a read!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
